


Joyride

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: Tex finds out Keith has presented as an Omega by waking up to Keith bouncing on his cockstraight up pwp
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> its tagged as dubcon but theyre both pretty into it

Tex finds out Keith has presented as an Omega by waking up to Keith bouncing on his cock.

  
He woke up with a start on the edge of an orgasm, knot swelling in Keith's virgin hole before he can react, coming deep in him. Keith yelps from the pressure, the sound trailing off into a moan while grinding on his fathers knot through his orgasm, becoming adjusted to the stretch of being plugged by his first knot. Its not enough, he needs more, the fire in his veins only barely dulled. Tex has to forcefully hold Keith's hips still when his constant milking makes him come again with a grunt.

  
"You're. So. Fucking. Grounded." Tex grits through his teeth, forcing his knot as far as he could. His expression turns mischievous after Keith's particularly hard shudder at his threat.

  
"Is that what you want, boy? To be punished by your Daddy? Or were you too eager to fill that slutty hole of yours to think about the consequences of taking Daddy's cock for a joyride?" He flips them, grinding his knot through its last few dribbles of cum before softening enough to slip out, thick cum dripping out of his son's hole immediately after. The heavy spicy-sweet scent of Keith's heat makes Tex's heads spin, he's hard again in seconds.

  
"Lets see how well you handle it, then." He says before spreading his legs over his shoulders, sliding deep into him in one long thrust.  
He pauses there, savouring how deliciously tight his son's hole is. Keith stares up at Tex with desperation in his eyes, curling and uncurling his toes in anticipation. He tries to stifle the little needy whimpers he makes but it's useless, instinctual, a mating call. Tex can't help but respond in kind. Growling lowly from deep in his chest, Tex mounts his son like the bitch he is. Thrusting so roughly Keith slides up the bed a little each time, his eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure.

  
And then he pulls out, making Keith wail at the loss. "Hush, baby boy. Turn over and present properly for me."

  
Keith scrambles to obey, resting his weight on his chest and reaching behind himself to spread wide for his Daddy, his Alpha. His hole is already absolutely wrecked, stretched out and dripping.

  
Tex slams into his son with no mercy, pinning him still while he shows him what it means to be bred. Fucking his previous load into a froth, he pays no mind to Keith's orgasms, solely focused on stuffing his boy's belly full of cum until he screams.

  
It's too new, too much, Keith's body seizing up until Tex could hardly pull out. He tugs his rapidly swelling knot against the rim of his hole, letting it tighten and massage it snugly back into place each time. Keith clenches hard on the next tug making him grunt. He whimpers pathetically, begging for his daddy to stuff him full of his cum.

  
"Message received," He chuckles before grinding into Keith as deep as possible. Keith yelps at the pleasure-pain that zings through his body as the tip of Tex's cock slams into Keith's cervix. Tex's eyes roll back into his head and his jaw goes slack at the resulting spasm of Keith's hole around his cock, creating a feedback loop of pleasure that drives them both over the edge that has Keith screeching and clawing at the bed before collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut.

  
Tex adjusts them so they're laying on their sides, Keith's sleepy purrs of omega satisfaction lulling his father back to sleep. Until the next round, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> @pwrbttmkeith on twitter for more filth


End file.
